The Portal to the Unknown
by Mediscout
Summary: A small curious boy named Ryo oc awakens to find himself in another world where he meets many strange people
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Beyblade?

Better Summary: A small curious boy named Ryo (oc) awakens to find himself in another world where he meets a cold solitary demon, a cursed mermaid/nymph, a loud mouthed dragon boy, a neko jin with a groping habit towards a certain crush, a optimistic demon hunter, and a tempermental boy with powers. Will Ryo ever get home? Read along on a journey of comedy, romance, yaoi, and action

The Portal to the Unknown

Chapter One

Ryo was always the curious type, always trying to figure out what things do and touching things. But, curiosity can get the best of anyone if one does not know how to use one's resources.

Today is like any other day of Ryo's 7 year old life, going to the museum with his mom. Apparently it is a law that parents bore their children to death with artifact exhibits before going to other exhibits, like the dinosaur area or the trains, if the children survive through boredom.

Ryo yawns and brushes his shiny black hair from his big brown eyes as he walks along with his mom. Ryo warily watches the paintings and sculptures go by at a slow pace as his mothers continues on through the boring exhibit (AN: Actually, art isn't that boring...except when your 7...) A glitter catches Ryo's brown eyes and he moves closer to the object when his mother lets go of his hand to look closer at a painting.

A shiny silver key gleams on the floor with a little card by it. Ryo opens the card and picks up the key.

_A journey first begins with a step, or the right key to the door of imagination and wonder_

Ryo's brows furrow together after he reads the message written on the card in golden letters. He flips the card and sees a little arrow pointing to his right. Slowly, Ryo's eyes follow where the arrow is pointing. A tiny door with a red phoenix, blue dragon, green turtle, and a white tiger surrounding a key hole encircled by a moon goddess and sun god. Ryo tilts his head to one side as he fits the key into the key hole and turns the key.

Swirling colors surround Ryo and engulf him, pulling him into another dimension. As Ryo is pulled through, images and scenes pass him until all goes black. One image stays however, an image of what looks like friends grouped together. Ryo can vaguely make out shapes of a female and five males, and all of them look like their happy and being goofy. Ryo desperately wants to be with these people for some reason, he can't figure out why either. Why does he want to be with these people? Does he even know them?

Mimi: I didn't have my baby (aka laptop) for a whole week! So I got bored and wrote this story...Anywho, please review my loves


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If they were selling Beyblade I'd buy it even if I had to sell my cousin Cairo

Cairo: Gee, thanks...

Mimi: Plushies for reviewers! I'd give you Kai or Tyson but I need them for my stories. Oh, and flames will be used for roasting marshmallows to make smores, Yay! Oh and happy day to Kingdom Hearts fans... Kingdom Hearts II is coming out this year! Sora gets a new outfit! -spins in chair-

Max: Yay! I love smores! -ponders then brightens- I love Kingdom Hearts too!

Mimi: Except for Kairi -growls- She's always trying to steal Sora and I'm a BIG SoraxRiku fan...-sticks pin in Kairi voodoo doll- Die you bitch!

Warning: Yaoi. Oh, MaRe and TyKa haters stay far far away from my fics and me...-points to membership card- Cause I'm way too big of a MaRe TyKa fan and you'll probably want to kill me...If my cousins Kai and Cairo don't kill me first that is...

Chapter Two

Ryo slowly opens his wide ocean blue eyes when soft singing awakens him

_You live in my memories_

_forever haunting my dreams _

_I cry as I waken to no one beside me_

_Come to me_

_Oh baby don't go_

_It's hard to let love go..._

Ryo rubs his eyes with his fists as he sits up and looks around.

"Sister?" Ryo blinks as the voice continues singing which reminds Ryo of his older sister Rin. She always sang to him in the morning to wake him up with her soft voice. Ryo runs down the wooden path the singing is coming from and looks around for his sister Rin.

A slender girl with her back to Ryo softly sings as she tosses her silver blonde hair over one of her pale shoulders as she turns to fill a pitcher of water from a lagoon. Ryo watches as she wades into the water till it reaches her ribs and her green cotton tattered dress clings to her. She seems to go a little off balanced but quickly steadies herself.

"Excuse me miss?" Ryo asks as he sits on a flat rock by the lagoon. The girl turns and gives him a startled look. She eyes him up and down with her one ocean blue eye and her one forest green eye. She tilts her head to one side and smiles.

"I've never seen a human wearing those clothes, though humans haven't been in Ilamyth for 15 years. Now, what may I ask what your name is strange one?" She swims over which surprises Ryo until she sits on the rock and lifts her used to be legs to reveal a mermaid fish tail that Ryo had only seen in fairy tale books that have pictures. Ryo gulps and wonder what he's gotten himself into this time. The girl, er, mermaid coughs and Ryo comes out of his stupor.

"I'm Ryo and I'm from a country called Japan. Do you mind telling me how to get there? Who are you anyways? Um, and what are you?" The girl laughs and she grins at Ryo.

"I've never heard of Japan, so I can not tell you how to get there. I'm Mimiko and I'm a nymph/mermaid, I suppose. I can shape-shift into a human, mermaid, or my half..." She pauses and Ryo notices her two dog ears (AN: Think Inuyasha's kawaii ears . I love them to bits!) twitching then lower as her eyes narrow. Her nose wrinkles as she suddenly grins and her ears perk up and her eyes return to normal.

"Hi cousin." She smiles happily as a dark figure comes forward.

_Shout outs to my loves who get bladebreaker plushies_

_Kaikao_

_Mimi: -huggles Kaikao- I think your cute in a cousinish way_

_Cairo: Then why do you say I'm ugly?_

_Mimi: um...Anywho, I know Ryo is cute, he's kinda based off my cute 6 year old brother...Wait, I'm actually complimenting my sibling. Isn't there like an unwritten law you have to be mean to your sibling?_

_Cairo: Yay for unwritten law! I love beating up my bro, it helps him build character._

_Mimi: Or cause him to break limbs, lose his sanity, and cause him to be mean towards you_

_safaia-kurome_

_Mimi: Thanks ._

_Cairo: --_

_Iridecent Goddess_

_Mimi: Thanks, I hope it is as interesting to read as it is to type ._


	3. Chapter 3

Mimi: -sighs- Say it boo...He's my new wannabe muse who clings to me...

Boo: Mimi wants to own Beyblade but doesn't sadly. It's a good thing too .

Mimi: -glares- Gee thanks...

Warning: Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi Yaoi

Chapter Three

Ryo gasps and quickly hides behind Mimiko. The teenage boy with crimson eyes, grey blue spiked up hair in the front and dark midnight blue hair in the back tied into a shoulder length low hanging ponytail. The boy glares at Ryo and Ryo squeaks in fear and tries to hide behind Mimiko's wispy green dress.

"Kai, he's already scared of you as it is. Do you really want him to die of a heart attack?" Mimiko scowls at Kai as she sits Ryo on her lap and rocks him soothingly to try to calm him down. Ryo shyly glances at Kai who snorts and leans against a tree.

"Maybe your just too soft hearted Mimiko." Kai yawns and lifts himself onto a tree branch. Mimiko glares up at him but says nothing as she lifts Ryo from her lap onto the soft grass near the lagoon. She walks over to a tall tree with fruit at the very top which seems 20 feet up. She grins at Ryo as he watches her curiously as she raises her palm towards the fruit. A vine shoots from her palm and wraps around 15 pieces of fruit as Ryo blinks in surprise. She pulls back her palm gently and the vine, along with the fruit, comes back to her. Mimiko's vine shrivels from her palm and falls to the ground as she picks up the 15 pieces of fruit. She returns to Ryo and hands him one of the fruits which up closer look like red heart shapes.

"How'd you do that?" Ryo asks as Mimiko pulls a dagger from a small wicker case strapped to her inner thigh. She cuts open her and Ryo's fruit which turned out looking like a kiwis insides (AN: The fruits not the birds . )

"Just a thing I'm able to do." Mimiko says as she eats her fruit. Ryo nibbles on his and finds it tastes like a strawberry kiwi mix. (AN: I'm hungry now...) Ryo chokes as he looks up to see two silver blue eyes looking into his own.

To stop now and leave you in suspense or to go on... hmm...

Ryo scoots away from the silver blue eyes and falls onto his back. Mimiko covers a laugh and motions for the owner of the silver blue eyes to come forward. A pearl white horse (AN: I'm making horses nicer in this fic, normal horses can be mean. Mine bucked me off when it saw a bee . ) comes forward and Mimiko nuzzles the horses head as Ryo watches as he sits back up.

"We're going to need her and the rest of the herd if we want to find the tenshu orb quickly so you can get back to your world." Mimiko smiles at Ryo.

Mimi: I'm so lonely, oh so lonely, send reviews if you want more. Oh, I'm so lonely, oh so lonely, I just might die...

Rin: You need a new hobby...

Mimi: Rin's my new muse...Not that type of muse . He helps me with disclaimers and handles the flamers -grins evilly-

Rin: -rolls eyes-

Mimi: Oh and flamer who shall remain nameless, of course Rei is going to be with Max! -scowls- He and Kai are too much like each other. Haven't you ever heard opposites attract?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: -holds up sign- (I do not own Beyblade but I do own Ryo and Mimiko)

Author's Note:I'm doing these from now on . Anywho, sniffle my hamster Bart died on tuesday at 11:35 am cries Now who will my friends kidnap to get me to update?

Chapter Four

Ryo blinks as Kai jumps from the branch and glares at Mimiko.

"What do you mean "we"?"Kai growls but Mimiko just stares back which silences him. As Kai is closer to Ryo, Ryo notices more features he hadn't noticed before. Kai has blue shark fins painted on his cheeks and a whiplike tail with and arrow like end. Two neatly folded black feathered wings with blood red tips that are attached to his back. His loose black pants, blood red shirt that has holes in it which reveal netting covering defined muscles, and blood red fingerless gloves make him look untouchable and menacing to Ryo. Mimiko doesn't seem phased by how he looks or how strong he is, she just turns and whistles to the herd of horses as the sunsets in the distance. Kai turns and returns to his tree limb as Mimiko nuzzles the horses but eyes Kai. Ryo tilts his head to one side in confusion at their strange relationship. Supposedly they are cousins, but they act like they hate each other. Ryo ponders this as Mimiko unfolds blankets from her pack which she'd put on a horse. She hands a blanket to Ryo and lays hers on the grass and lays on it with her back towards Ryo. Ryo shrugs and snuggles into his own blanket as he drifts off to sleep.

Kai watches as Mimiko opens her eyes which glow softly in the moonlight. She quietly gets from her blanket and climbs onto the branch next to Kai. Kai rolls his eyes as she slips a little but regains her balance.

"Why are we helping this human Mimiko? Let him die for all I care." Kai hisses as Mimiko sighs.

"Kai, remember when you were 14 (AN: 4 in our years and Mimiko was 2...They are now 17 and 15 or 170 and 150) and I was 12? Remember that angel that helped our nations have peace? I think this human is the re-carnation of the angel. If he is, then the Aura War will end! But, he won't get his powers till he has the Tenshu orb, so I'm going to need help protecting him. Think it this way, you help and you can return to your old life and never see my face again." Mimiko whispers as Kai nods.

"I'll do it. But only until we reach the Kairon Desert., then you are on your own." Mimiko nods and climbs back down from the tree wordlessly. Kai stares at the stars as he loses himself into his own thoughts...

Shout outs to my wonderful loves!

Kaikao

Mimi-chan: -huggles Ryo- Isn't he though?

Rin: --U

Boo: Poor kid...being created by Mimi-chan must be really bad...

Mimi-chan: Anywho, Kai, I forbid you from hurting my cousin and his friend! -whacks Kai in the head- Cold Bastard! Anywho, Bai Bai cousin and his friend -glomps Kaikao and Reion-

safaia-kurome

Mimi-chan: -blushes- Thanks . I feel loved! Anywho, that flamer is now dead thanks to my demon muse Rin who kills my flamers for me, you can rent him anytime .

Rin: O.O I feel violated

Mimi-chan: It WAS part of the contract that people can rent you .

Review! Or else I shall lock Rei and Max away forever! Mwhahaha!


	5. Chapter 5

Mimi: Time for random Reviewer Disclaimer!

Rin: Um, why?

Mimi: Because I'm random like that and its fun.

Rin: 'Thats why I love you sigh' Oh...

Mimi: pulls from magical hat of DOOM Its my cousin

Kaikao and his

friend Reion!

Kai: What the hell is he doing here?

Mimi: Be nice to your son, he's one of my loving

reviewers . Holds up contract that means he's protected from your

wrath

Rei: But what are they doing here?

Mimi: To do the disclaimer and to annoy Kai

Kaikao: Dad! huggles twitching Kai Mom!

huggles Tyson

Mimi: Anywho, can you guys do the disclaimer? I'll give you TyKa and MaRe plushies if you do .

Reion: Kaikao's cousin Mimi-chan doesn't own the characters or the plot

Mimi: Die evil plot bunnies!

Kaikao: Yep, she owns nothing. Not even her gum

Mimi: On with the fic and review my puppets, er, I mean loves...

Author's Note: Whee! New character that isn't mine comes into the story! More people to torture! Oh answer to pairings, MaxxRei TysonxKai and other pairings that will come later but I'm to lazy... and another suckish flamer...

clears throat Dear Max and Ray's Girl, pauses Thats me!

Who the fuck do you think you are! Kai is hot not mean! And Yaoi! You better not pair Kai with a guy!

Mimi's response to the mother fucker flamer: Don't like don't read! Duh you dumbass! I'm a HUGE yaoi fan, of course I'm going to write yaoi! I send Rin and my rabid ghost hamsters of DOOM on your ass! Mwhahaha!

WARNINGS FOR YOU DUMB FLAMERS OUT THERE: I WILL send Rin on your asses! Oh, and flames are used to make smores! Yay smores, boo flamers!

Chapter Five

A yell followed by laughter wakens Ryo as the sound of running feet swish past him. Ryo opens his chocolate brown eyes to find a dripping wet Kai waist deep in water scowling at a figure behind Ryo. Mimiko is on a rock laughing her ass off and teeters on the rocks edge as tears stream down her cheeks.

"Damn you Tyson! Come back here!" Kai growls dangerously as the figure behind Ryo comes forward laughing.

"Aw, but I like staying over here...With your clothes" The midnight blue haired boy snickers. (AN:playing funeral music on violin) Kai's crimson eyes twitch as the boy dressed in torn loose fitting pants that hang off one hip slightly and an open black shirt revealing a pale chest that flexes as the boy laughs. Kai smirks and hurls a fireball right at the boys head as the boy yelps at the sight at the sight of the fireball heading right towards him. Mimiko sighs and flicks a water ball at Kai's fireball creating steam as the two balls met.

"I suggest giving back Kai's clothes Tyson." Mimiko yawns as she stretches and rubs her deep ocean blue eye. Ryo always wondered if you stared into that eye long enough that you'd be swallowed up and be in a trancelike state. Tyson scowls at Mimiko and moves to return Kai's clothes when a devious glint passes through his stormy eyes. Tyson quickly pecks Kai on the lips and shoves the clothes into Kai's arms as Kai just stands there blinking. Tyson turns on his heel and runs far far away before Kai has time to respond as Mimiko laughs again. Kai hurls a fireball at Mimiko and it singes the end of her hair as she tries to scowl at him but looks more like a pout. Ryo also noticed that, Mimiko can never glare or scowl, it always turns out looking more like a pout. Mimiko hops onto a chestnut brown horses back and gallopes past Kai and she hits him in the head with a loud smack. Ryo winces and gets on a smaller white horse and follows Mimiko followed by a seething Kai with a red hand shaped slap mark on his face.

At the edge of the forest Mimiko stops her horse and waits for the others as the wind blows her loose blonde brown hair behind her elegantly like a veil. A sudden jolt landed behind her and she turns smiling.

"Hello again Tyson." Mimiko chirps as Kai and Ryo come out of the forest with the other horses.

"Don't tell me he's coming along..." Kai grumbles as Tyson smiles cheerfully at Kai.

"Yep, Mr. Ice King. I am and you now you want me to come along." Tyson flutters his eyes jokingly, " Because you love me." Kai blushes and mumbles some curses at Mimiko as she giggles.

"This is going to be some adventure!" Mimiko grins as Kai glares at her while Tyson and Ryo grin.

Shout out to my loves who I own, Mwhahaha! cough Sorry about that...

Kaikao (People who read this other then Kaikao and Reion...Its an inside joke...Don't try to figure it out because its confuzzling)

Mimi: Noooooo! kills Kagome He's mine! grabs Inuyasha Though thanks Kaikao for duck taping him, it will be easier to rape him now . pulls Inuyasha, Sora clones, and Rin into bedroom and locks door

Ryo: I feel tainted from seeing this...

Kai: You and me both...grimaces

Mimi: opens door Need more duck tape and cousin and friend to help rape Sora clones .

safaia-kurome

Rei: hisses and grabs Max Mine!

Mimi: You are too clingy Rei...

Max: I kinda like him being clingy .

Mimi: blinks ok, you're scaring me...


	6. Chapter 6

Mimi: Time for Kaikao to do disclaimer! -grins evilly- and to rape Inuyasha! -runs off-

Kai: -grabs Mimi by the collar and stops her- No raping the half demon

Mimi: -pouts- Party pooper

Kaikao: Mimi owns nothing

Kai: Not even her mind

Mimi: Hey! -whacks Kai-

Author's Note: I personally think Ryo squeaks to much, but that's me XD Anywho, thanks sooooo much for reviewing! My story lives! In your face Cairo! -dances- Yay! Anywho, people keep asking about the pairings...well...Let's see I'm a MaRe and TyKa fan writing a fic...hm...this may take awhile...Lol! Reason for me not updating: School and me being sick with a cold from my brother Tye! Stupid school and its 7:50 am - 2:50 p.m. interference...And my 6 year old brother Tye owns Ryo so no take! hears loud noises from Tye's bedroom and sweat drops Oh dear...I hope Tye doesn't kill Ryo since he's my main character...winces at another crash

Chapter Six

A roar comes from a monster only six feet away, swinging its scorpion like tail that drips with toxic venom. Its lion like head bristles as

Kai smirks and he pulls out his sword. The shimmering silver blade that has a handle of twisted silver and gold slashes a huge cut into the now hissing monster. A phoenix feather and dragon scale key chain hangs at the end and it starts to glow as lava sprays from the blade. The monster hisses as the lava lands on the monster and slowly dissolves the monster. Kai whips his tail and places his sword back in the sheath on his shoulder as monster bits oozed onto his midnight black pants and brown boots.

"Ew..." Ryo's pale nose scrunches in disgust as Kai wrings blood out of his hair. Ryo pales as he just shrugs and little left over monster flesh bits come off of him. Ryo backs away from him right into something strong and lean. Ryo slowly looks up with wide eyes praying to god it isn't a monster that will eat him. Ryo whimpers quietly and closes his his chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly Ryo is whisked up by two strong arms and hugged against a warm flat chest. Ryo cocks one brown eye open and looks up into golden eyes.

(AN: To stop or not to stop...)

Mimiko punches the golden eyed intruder and hugs Ryo close to her which results in Ryo squeaking in surprise and Kai snickering. The intruder simply smiles at Mimiko as Mimiko stares at him blankly and Ryo watches as she suddenly starts laughing. Ryo blinks and eyes the intruder with golden eyes. The "intruder" looks like a fallen angel to Ryo and he feels his breath catch as the angel combs her hands (AN: This is Ryo thinking Rin: Your own characters think? Its the end of the world) through her midnight black hair. Her black cat ears, cat tail, and cat like golden eyes draw his attention quickly with wonder. Her long nails are like Mimiko's green painted nails without the paint and gleam in the sun. Her sleeveless black gold rimmed chinese outfit matches her red sash and yin yang headband. That's when Ryo notices her muscular arms and ...um...MANLY face. (RN: Ryo must be gay or gender confused Mimi: shhhh!) Mimiko grabs the BOY'S hand and shakes it senseless

" Hi! I'm Mimiko and this is Kai, Tyson (AN: Formal names later...), and Ryo. We're journeying to find the tenshu orb and return Ryo to his time. By the way, what is a demon neko-jin doing in faerie parts? I thought faeries hated nekos..." Mimiko releases the demon cat's hand which he flexes and winces in pain.

"I sensed a disturbance and came to investigate when I found you guys. I'm Rei by the way." Rei smiles weakly as Mimiko glomps him, plummeting him to the ground. Kai snorts followed by Tyson smacking him in the head for being so insensitive which leads to Mimiko sighing warily.

"Some things never change..." Mimiko murmurs and Ryo looks at her questioningly, wondering what she meant by that.

"You know kai, maybe if you flirt with Tyson he'll stop bugging you..." Rei smiles slyly along with Mimiko while Tyson and Ryo stand looking confused. Kai ponders Rei's advise over while Rei gets up with Mimiko's help but unfortunately Mimiko is to light weighted and starts to fall back ward. Rei simply steadies his feet and holds Mimiko's arms firmly in his hands...Until a giant boomerang hits Rei in the head, knocking him unconcience. Mimiko covers a laugh while watching Rei with stars circling his head, when a blonde comes along with the boomerang in his hand and a staff strapped to his back between two pale green faerie wings lined in short white feather like things.

"Are you okay? Did the demon hurt you?" The blonde asks Mimiko as he glances down at a still unconcience Rei.

Mimi: Love? Hate? Want more? Well, just review and tell me cause I want to know.

Cairo: I hate it

Mimi: -blinks-

Riku: Why aren't Sora and I in this one? The ones you're working on have me and Sora in them...

Mimi: -shrugs- If the reviewers want you guys I will...-turns to reviewers- Riku apparently wants to be in this story...-turns to Riku- Why do you?

Riku: -innocent look- No reason...-glances at Sora who's hand is stuck in cookie jar-...no reason at all...

Mimi: -puts hands on hips- You want me to make you a pervert and molest Sora don't you...

Riku: Maybe...

Sora: -oblivious to conversation- My hands stuck...

Mimi: And so he's uptight, thinks you have ulterior motives, blushes when you molest him, and you try


End file.
